Can't You See I'm Stronger!
by RPG Girl
Summary: The Embryons had just moved into their new base. While Sera sits alone Heat appears. He wants to make his feelings for her known and tries to make her see Serph's weakness. Will she be able to feel the same way as him or will he simply be a comrade?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am well aware this is a sort of odd; rapish story. And, I did it on purpose. If you didn't notice, they're not exactly like humans, so, I tried to make the characters in this story just like they were in the game. Please let me know what you think!**

**-LIZ**

* * *

_The Embryon had just settled into their new hideout._

With everyone downstairs, Sera saw it as a peaceful and quiet time to herself.

Taking advantage of this time, she sat upon the windowsill of the room she was in and sang the only song that she knew:

* * *

Light shines on the heaven

The earth the spirit

* * *

_The sun starts to set. _

Sera stares out at the world in front of her and watches as it grows dark and shady.

* * *

Light brings glory and grace

May it open your eyes to the truth

* * *

_All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of her neck stick up as she feels the presence of an entity enter the room._

* * *

Shanti

* * *

_She can her a click. _

_The entity has locked the door._

* * *

Shanti

* * *

_The entity makes its way behind her and stops._

* * *

Divine Light

our heart cries out to you

deliverance..

* * *

_The presence of anger can be felt springing forth from the entity behind her._

* * *

"You're _that _worried about Serph?!" the figure growls.

Sera stops singing and turns to find Heat standing before her.

A look of anger and jealousy plays upon his face; an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hm..? Oh, Heat you startled me!" Sera says, pretending to be caught off guard, "As for Serph- We're comrades. And comrades care about each other."

Heat glares at her,"That's not what I meant!"

Grabbing her tightly by the shoulders, Heat shakes with anger, "That's not what I meant at all!"

Sera stares up at him and looks into his hate filled eyes, "Heat-"

He grips her shoulders even tighter and pulls her towards him.

Heat shakes with anger; his grip on Sera tightening even more.

"Serph can't protect you! Can't you see that I'm stronger than him?!" he barks,"Why can't you see that?!"

Sera looks at him with fear in her eyes, "Heat- you're hurting me! Let me go, please!"

Heat growls at her as she tries to pull free from him, "What makes him so much better than me?! Huh?!"

He shakes her furiously as if trying to beat the answer out of her.

"He's not even half the man I am!" Heat yells, "Come on, Sera! You saw what happened back there..! I could have killed him without even trying!"

Sera tries to break free of his grip as she sees an evil glare upon Heat's face.

"Heat, let go of me!" she cries.

Heat glares at her,"I'm stronger than him, Sera! So, why not me?!"

Sera looks up at him, shaking and tries one last time to break free of him.

But fails.

"I already know you're strong! But..but, strength isn't everything, Heat!" she says angrily.

Heat clenches her shoulders in anger, "Screw that! I should be the leader, not him! I'm stronger and that's all that matters!"

Sera tries to remove his hands, "But...but, Serph-"

Heat cuts her off as he furiously shoves his lips against hers.

Sera's eyes begin to tear up as she tries to pull away from him, but fails.

He tries to force his tongue between her lips as he starts to moan against her mouth and she goes limp, giving into him.

Sera weakly holds onto him as he continues kissing her; running his fingers up her neck and into her hair.

"Heat- please..." she cries, but her cries are ignored.

Heat starts to kiss her cheek and then makes his way down her neck.

Sera shivers at his touch.

"Sera, you are mine!" Heat moans as he starts to undo the top button of Sera's uniform.

Sera begins to cry profusely.

"Damn... it...!" Heat growls as he swoops her up and lays her upon the broken table on the floor.

"Stop crying!" Heat begs sadly as he starts to undo the remaining buttons of her uniform, "Please, Sera..."

Sera's eyes widen at the hint of despair in his voice. "H-heat..." she says sadly, her heart filling up with love for him.

Heat looks at her with a sad look upon his face as he starts to slip a sleeve off of her shoulder.

He removes the other shoulder from the other sleeve and slowly starts to pull the uniform down to her feet.

Sera looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "Heat- do not be sad."

Heat looks down at her and then pulls the uniform off of her, exposing her naked body.

Sera shivers a little as Heat starts to slowly undo his pants.

Heat stares into her eyes; a glint of lust and love shining in his eyes.

Sera smiles a little as he slowly pulls his pants down, exposing his hardened shaft.

"Sera..." he says as he slowly lowers himself upon her, "I...I think I... love...you...?"

Sera looks at him with confusion in her eyes, then starts to smile a little at the warmth in his voice.

He smiles at her a little and then quickly thrusts himself into her.

Sera screams out in pain as she looks up into Heat's lust filled eyes.

A warm rush can be felt between her legs.

"Sera.."Heat moans.

Heat slowly pulls himself out and thrusts himself back into her; smiling as she writhes in pain below him.

"Oh, Sera.." he growls and thrusts into her again.

Moments later, a feeling of warmth takes over Sera's body.

"What...what's happening?" she cries out confused.

Heat licks the liquid from her thigh and then reaches up to massage her breasts.

Sera breathes in quickly at the shock of his touch.

"Heat.." she moans as he starts to thrust into her faster.

Heat's eyes glow with lust as he thrusts himself deeper.

Sera starts moaning a little and quickly starts to lose control as she lets pleasure take her over.

Heat pulls her legs around him and starts thrusting even harder as Sera starts to scream.

Gripping her hips tightly, Heat thrusts one last time before losing control of himself.

He moans deeply as he comes.

Sera's eyes widen as surges of pleasure flow through her.

"Oh, Sera...!" Heat moans as he collapses on top of her.

The two of them lay there breathing heavily.

A few moments later, Heat pulls himself out of her and stands up.

"Sera.. you should get dressed." he says with a smile,"The others should be here soon."

Sera sits up and stares up at Heat with a smile upon her face, "What is.. love?"

Heat frowns a moment and then says, "I do not know. But, what I do know is that I need you, Sera."

Sera smiles a little with tears in her eyes as she stands up and begins to pull her uniform up her body.

"Serph..." she thinks as she slips her arm into a sleeve.

"Heat.." she thinks with a smile as she slips her other arm into the other sleeve.

Heat walks over to the door and unlocks it.

He smirks at Sera and then walks out the door.

Sera buttons up her uniform and walks back over to the window sill.

"Heat- why did you hurt me?" she says as she takes her place on the window sill.

Returning to her previous activities before Heat interrupted her, she starts singing the only song she knows:

* * *

Light shines on the heaven

the earth the spirit

Light brings glory and grace

May it open your eyes to the truth

Shanti

Shanti...

* * *

Heat leans against the wall beside the door as the others make their way towards the room that Sera is in.

Cielo spots Heat against the wall and walks over to him.

"Ey.. what's goin' on? Why you just standin' dere huh?" he says,"Are you guardin' Sera from sometin'?"

Heat glares at him, "It's nothing."

They head into the room and are greeted by Sera's sweet voice:

* * *

Divine Light  
our heart cries out to you  
deliverance..

* * *

Serph walks up to her and she stops singing.

"Serph-" she says happily and reaches out to hug him.

He wraps his arms around her and returns her affection.

Heat walks into the room and glares when he sees Sera hugging Serph.

Sera pulls away from Serph when she sees the glare in Heat's eyes.

"Heat!" Argilla says with a smile as he she turns to face him.

Heat ignores her and walks up to where Serph and Sera are standing.

Serph nods at Heat as he approaches them.

Heat growls at Serph and starts to shake with anger, "I've had enough of you and your damn orders! I'm taking Sera to Nirvana so get your snobby bitch ass outta the way!"

"What's going on?" Gale asks.

Heat grabs Sera by the arm and looks her in the eyes growling.

Serph lays a hand upon his shoulder.

Heat shakes with anger and backs away from Serph.

"You wanna fight?! Well, bring it on!" he barks,"Your ass is mine!"

Heat starts to growl as he lets his anger overtake him and his body starts to transform into its demon form.

"Heat, stop!" Sera yells as she takes a step in front of him.

Heat growls and strikes at her, but misses.

Sera starts to cry as she approaches him.

"Heat, please..." she says and then begins to sing her song,"Light shines on the heaven..."

Heat growls at her but starts to calm down.

"The earth the spirit. Light brings glory and grace..."

Heat's demon form starts to tremble as his anger subsides.

"May it open your eyes to the truth. Shanti..."

Heat transforms into his human form and falls to the ground with slight tears in his eyes.

"Shanti.."

"What just happened?" Argilla asks.

"Ja. What's goin' on?" Cielo asks.

Serph shakes his head 'no' at them as he approaches Heat who backs away from him.

"Get away from me!" he barks.

Serph tries to approach him but Sera steps in front of him.

"Please, Serph, don't go near him." she says as she bends down to look at Heat.

Heat avoids her eyes as a small tear falls down his face.

"Heat..."she says as she rubs his tear away.

"I want to know da truth." Cielo says.

Heat growls at them.

"No one will know the truth." Gale says as he watches Heat and Sera.

"Exactly! Knowing the truth wouldn't change anything!" Heat barks,"Forget all this crap! Look at what all of us have become!"

All the Embryon members look around the room at each other.

Heat wipes the tear away and stands up.

He smirks at Sera, then says, "...We're comrades."

Sera smiles at him and hugs him around the neck.

A slight blush creeps on Heat's face as she gently kisses his cheek.


End file.
